The Mood Ring
by justsumii
Summary: raven has always had a hard time interpreting emotions - so what happens when beast boy breaks her mirror into nevermore? intense bbxrae and some hints of robstar, fluff! rated for safety. i dont own teen titans! the cover image is by BeastGreen on devianart : /art/BBRae-398299250 . they get full credits
1. Prolouge

I stand in front of her door, reading the nameplate over and over again: "Raven". My foot taps as time goes on without any response to my previous knocks.

"Rae?" I call out, leaning my ear to the door, listening for any instance of sound. Yet, there is nothing. Sighing gently, I stand up straight again and continue to stare ahead. _Where is she? The one time I really need to talk to her! _My eyes find the crack under Raven's door where light streams out from, and my heart jumps at a new idea. I can feel a smile spreading over my face as I morph into a fly, skillfully ducking under the crack, and transform back into my normal self, now in the depths of Raven's room. I survey the area, noting that it looks ultimately the same as the last time I entered her room. Well organized, with the occasional misplaced book and trinket. Burning candles adorn the top of her dresser, giving the room a musky scent that I find quite enjoyable. Nose twitching, I begin moving through the room, searching for any signs of life.

"Oh, Raaaven?" I say quietly, spinning around a corner. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" There is a long silence as I pause, ears perked. Not even a murmur. I drop my playful sneaking pose, letting my hands swing by my sides. "Seriously, Rae, I need to talk to you!" Exasperated, I scan my eyes around the room again. My ears drop as nothing appears, and I let out a gentle sigh. A long pause elapses as I remain in the center of the room, refusing to leave without an answer or a sign to where she is. My eyes run over her items, mentally sorting them as I wait. All of a sudden a warning sign goes off in my head. U_m, Beast Boy? Raven doesn't want you in her room, poking around! Get out! _I can feel my eyes widen at this realization, but it is too late. Gentle footsteps sound across the hall, continuously getting louder. Cursing under my breath, I move to the door quickly, an apology already running through my head. I turn, ready to morph, when I feel my elbow clash against something. A terrible crashing sound echoes out in her room and the world freezes as I look down upon the shattered pieces of Raven's mirror. The door swings open abruptly, revealing her silhouette donning an unreadable expression, dark against the background light.

"Uh, Raven..." I begin nervously, glancing down at the shards of glass. "I can explain." She glides forward, shutting the door behind her. I see her eyebrows begin to draw together in a line as she moves her gaze from my face to the ground. Her body begins to shake slightly as she bends down, delicately collecting each piece and forming a small pile. The silence is long and laborious as it runs on, the only sound the clinking of the glass shards. An apology runs through my head, and as Raven stands up I open my mouth to speak.

"Save it." She says, her words seeping with bitterness. "Right now I don't care why you were in my room." Raven shakes her head. "I do care about the fact that you tampered with my belongings. You broke my portal into my mind." She growls, stepping forward menacingly. "How many times do I have to tell you that it is not a toy?" This last part is shouted, her voice morphing into a raspy snarl as four glowing eyes grow out of her face. My heart jumps in fear and I assume a battle position, one arm in front of the other, as I look up at her growing figure.

"Raven." I say quietly as she advances, cape billowing. "Raven." My tone is more urgent now as I see the dark energy beginning to spill out around her. "I'm sorry." These words seem to have an effect on her. The demoness stops, and I can't tell if she's calming down or shocked by my audacity. The breath leaves my body in a relived sigh as she blinks away her four eyes and looming figure. Raven takes a deep, shaky breath in before staring at me. Her face seems emotionless, but I see the crinkle on her forehead and my heart sinks.

"Please leave." She says, her voice commanding. I hold in my apology as I move to the door, almost brushing her shoulder, and turn around in a final attempt. Raven says nothing, simply just staring at the ground with a slightly mournful expression.

"Will it be-" I clear my throat awkwardly as Raven looks at me, sending me a death glare. "Will it be broken forever?" She sighs irritably, like my concern bothered her. Which, I suppose, makes sense.

"No." She replies, arching her eyebrow. "But it will take a while to fix."

"And it has no effect on your powers?" As soon as I ask this, her glare intensifies and I regret staying.

"I lose all of my empathetic power. Now I can't sense your emotions or other people's. I can't even make sense of mine." Though she tries to keep emotion out of her voice, I can hear the frustration laced in her words.

"What do you mean you can't sense your own?" Another question slips past my lips.

"I don't know what I'm feeling and why, besides the regular happiness, sadness, and anger." She starts to rub her temples, closing her eyes. "And right now I'm feeling angry. Get out."

I go.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry the last chapter was so short- it was a prolouge after all. This one is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

I am pressed next to Cyborg, squeezed in a crouched position behind the sofa, waiting. Above me are colorful banners hung ceiling to ceiling, donning obnoxious lettering. Robin and Starfire are across the room, conversing quietly, also tucked away behind the kitchen counter. I can hear her asking him questions in that excited tone of hers and Robin answering quietly, his voice hushed. The eagerness is palpable. And then, the door opens with a gentle swish and activity bursts forth.

"Happy Birthday, Raven!" We chorus, popping out as confetti starts bursting from the cannons around the room. Her eyes widen and she freezes, taking in the brightness of the occasion. Starfire bobs forward, dipping her head to kiss Raven's cheek.

"Happy Day of Birth, dear friend!" She exclaims, clasping her hands. "Oh, what a joyous occasion!" At this Raven begins to reboot, slowly shaking her head in a musing fashion.

"Thanks." She murmurs, eyes scanning the room.

"It's the least we can do." Robin says, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "Happy Birthday." Raven smiles gently as Cyborg pops up next to her, holding a three-tier cake.

"Yeah, yeah, Happy Birthday, now let's go eat some cake!" He exclaims, shoving the dessert in her face. Starfire flies forward, snatching the cake out of his hands.

"Wait, friend-Cyborg. We must first commence with the opening of presents!" She says in a scolding tone, placing the cake on the near-by counter. Cyborg's jaw drops, but he quickly closes it when he sees the glare that Robin gives him. Stepping forward, I meet Raven's eyes and my mouth opens, about to tell a joke, when Starfire zooms in and grabs Raven by the arm. Dragging her across the room, she plonks Raven down on the sofa and drops a load of presents onto her lap, leaving me staring after them. I shake my head, quickly following Robin and Cyborg to the living area, where I take a seat on the couch next to her.

"Open mine first!" Star demands, plucking a delicate looking present out of the bundle. Raven takes the box, scanning the light pink packaging before gently removing the wrapping paper. Inside is a box of new herbal tea, and some black nail polish. I internally groan. _That's genius. _Raven smiles at Star, actually smiles, as she examines the present.

"This is great. Thanks, Star." She comments, placing the present on her lap to move onto the next. She selects a parcel wrapped chrome-colored paper, which turns out to be from Cyborg. As she removes the wrapping paper, I feel my stomach churn. _Watch his present blow the rest of ours away. _Raven reaches inside the box, pulling out a pair of small yet high-tech headphones.

"For meditating," He explains, pointing to a button. "This baby can block out all the sound when you press this button." Raven murmurs in approval, thanking him too as she places the headphones back into their packaging. Robin ends up giving Raven a framed photograph with a picture of the entire Titan crew, which she clutches close to her chest for a few seconds before putting it down. And finally, it is my turn. _Why didn't I get her a normal present?_

_ "_Happy Birthday, Rae."I say lamely as I hand her the box. There is a confused look on her face as she examines the box. It is small, with purple and green packaging, which I figured was perfect for her. After a few seconds she proceeds to work away the wrapping paper, setting it beside her, and open the white box inside. I can feel my heart jump in my chest as she takes in a small breath of air, eyes on the present inside.

It is a ring with a silver band and a grey gem in the shape of a Raven. I can only hope I got the size right. Starfire leans over her shoulder, gasping as she sees it.

"What a beautiful ring!" She says in a hushed tone, her eyes wide. Raven nods, her eyes still fixated on the ring. I feel Cyborgs eyes on me, his tone mocking and I grimace.

"It's a mood ring." I say, scooting closer to her. "See how the gem is sort of colorless? When you slip it on your finger it'll tell you your emotion, which I figured was useful because you wouldn't have to tell people when to leave you alone and it'll also replace..." My voice trails off as she turns to look at me. "Well, you know." There is a long pause where she just looks at me, gently turning the ring over in her hands.

"Thank you." She says, giving me a small smile. I immediately grin back, but she turns away and begins to round up her presents.

"Um, thank you so much," Raven says, rising with the presents in her hands. A slight blush graces her cheeks. "For all the gifts. And for being my family." She adds. I can feel my smile grow. There is another pause, before Raven quickly flees from the room and the door shuts behind her. We stare at it, our minds other places before Cyborg breaks the silence.

"She's never been one for parties." He comments, chuckling. "Oh well, more cake for me!" I roll my eyes as he dives in the cake, getting chocolate all over his mouth.

"Is she okay?" I ask Robin, watching as Starfire helps herself to a slice. He nods, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure she's just a little flustered." He replies.

"I guess that makes sense." I say, rising from the sofa. "Cyborg, if you eat all the cake I'm going to kill you!" His head pops up, a devilish smile on his face.

"Before I say my comeback, which is awesome by the way, can I just ask you why you got Raven a _ring?"_ He asks, eyebrows wiggling. "You got something to tell us?" My face grows hot as Robin and Starfire giggle.

"When you put it that way..." Robin says, coming up behind me and patting me on the shoulder. "It does sound like you proposed to her or something."

"Are you and Raven in a romantic relationship?" Star squeals, her eyes wide.

"What?" I say, shaking my head frantically. "No! I just got her a ring cause..." I fumble over my words. "I don't know, I thought it would be appropriate seeing as I broke her mirror and I mean you don't have mood necklaces or mood head-bands or whatever so it just seemed logical to go with that, right?" They just continue to stare at me with their smug looks.

"Hmm," Cyborg hums suggestively. "Beast Boy and Raven sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I lurch forward, pressing my hand over his mouth as Robin and Starfire burst out into obnoxious laughter.

"She's not deaf you know!" I hiss, my face becoming even redder than before. Cyborg laughs against my hand, his head tipping back.

"Calm down, Beast Boy." Robin says, wiping away tears from his eyes. "It was just a joke." I glare at him, but remove my hand from Cyborg's mouth.

"That does not mean that friends Beast Boy and Raven would not be cute together though, correct?" Star nudges him, her eyes scanning my frame. Cyborg and Robin burst out into hysterical laughter again, and my mouth drops open slightly.

"That's it, I'm done!" I say, rushing over to the door. Star waves her hands frantically, calling for me to come back, but it is Cyborg's bragging over getting the cake to himself that brings me reluctantly back to my friends.

Little did I know that Raven was standing on the other side of that door, her ear pressed against the door and cheeks pink.


	3. Chapter 2

hi everyone! thanks for sticking around for the 2nd chapter. i love you guys. this chapter is kind of odd, because a) it isnt about one particular scene and b) it changes povs midway through. hope you still enjoy it.

also! i have quoted john green in this passage. i just couldnt think of a better way to describe raven. see if you can spot the quote! (its obvious, his writing is so much better than mine.) i do not own teen titans!

* * *

I keep my eyes open and awake the next morning as I sit at the counter, my tofu-breakfast growing cold in front of me. Cyborg ducks and weaves around my figure, wielding several cooking pans full of bacon, and though my nose twitches with irritation I remain in my spot. Finally, he stops to stare at me, his eyes wide and nostrils flared.

"Yo, Beastie, are you gonna eat that?" He demands, gesturing to my plate. "If not, move! I got some breakfast to make."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I say, my eyes on the door across the room. There is a pause before he shrugs and continues on with his cooking. Another minute passes, and I begin to reluctantly dig into my scrambled-tofu dish. Before long, my fork is scraping against the plate. I sigh and rise, bringing my plate over to the sink.

"You wanna play some video games later, Cy?" I ask as I make my way over to the door. He glances up from his huge plate of food, his mouth full as he speaks.

"Yah, sure!" He exclaims, bits of bacon flying out everywhere. I shoot him a grin before turning to the door. To my surprise, the door swishes open for me and there stands Raven. Her hood down, she wears a slightly surprised look on her face as she regards me. Then she quickly regains posture and moves past, murmuring a quick "good morning". I feel a giant smile spreading across my face despite the cold attitude she had developed toward me, for there on her right hand is a glimmering silver ring.

The rest of the week passes by in a blur. For some reason, villains lie low and the city is submerged in a peaceful trance. I take the time to relax, engaging in daily video-game contests with Cyborg and Robin or taking naps on the common room couch. I even take time to hang out with Star. The one person I do not see much the whole week is Raven.

She always comes in glimpses. It's not like I don't want to see her, it's just that we are also headed away from each other. When I go to get pizza with Robin, she's off to the garage with Cyborg. When I'm playing video games, she's meditating. When I'm awake she's asleep, and vice versa. It makes me kind of miss her, even though she sleeps a couple rooms from me.

We are finally left alone together on Thursday afternoon, 6 days into the "lazy-week". Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire are out running errands, and the tower is quiet. It is just the two of us in the living room, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. I look at her, watching as she flips a page in her book over. Her silky strands of hair obscure some of her face, but not enough to conceal her pale grey skin and violet eyes. I drain in the way she looks, like it's something I feed on, something I need.

"Something you want, Beast Boy?" She inquires without looking up. I shake my head, and then realize she isn't watching me and reply.

"No, I just haven't seen you in a while." Raven glances up at me.

"I guess so." She says, closing her book. "How have you been?" The words are very formal and stiff out of her mouth. I chuckle, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Why so formal? We're still friends." I say, and she smiles very slightly. Just the sight of her mouth curving up melts me like butter. That smile could stop wars and cure cancer.

"No, I'm just wondering how you are." I shrug, pushing down the warm feelings associated with her.

"Good, I guess. Bored. I kinda miss our daily routines." She scoffs.

"Just wait until things pick up again. Then you'll be complaining that you're tired and worn out." Laughing, I scoot closer to her.

"Okay, yeah. But still. Right now, I'm missing the bad-guys." There is a pause. "How about you?"

"What?"

"How are you?"

"Oh. I'm fine." I lean in, waiting for an elaboration that doesn't come. Gently nudging her with my shoulder, I draw another few words from Raven. "Everything's the same." I nod my head and let my gaze drop to her slender hand resting on the book.

"How's the ring going?" At this she glances down, moving the ring so it shimmers in the afternoon light.

"Surprisingly well." She chokes on her next words, almost as if she doesn't want to say them. "You have... good taste." Puffing out my chest, I shoot her a bright smile, putting my hands on my hip.

"Baby I know."

"Please tell me you didn't just call me baby." I wink at her and Raven sighs, tucking a strand of her violet locks behind her ear. "Some people never learn." Keeping my eye-contact with her, I slowly lean back and rest against the back of the couch.

"So what do you prefer, Baby or Rae-Rae?" I question, eyebrows waggling.

"Must I pick just one?" She answers sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Laughing in response, I stand up and stretch out my arms.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Want something, Rae-Rae?"

"I've lost my appetite."

(A/N okay, i really hate when authors do POV switches because i find them to be lazy. however, i honestly cant think of any other way to express this so i have to do a short POV switch. im sorry!)

RAVEN POV

"I've lost my appetite." I say, and he smiles crookedly at me before turning away. My hands reach for the book left forlorn on the couch pillow, but my eyes wander elsewhere, resting on Beast Boy's departing figure. It's so graceful and fluid, the way he moves. So catlike. Twitching my head, I tear my eyes from his body and continue to stare at the closed book on my lap. The gold lettering of the title shines in the afternoon sun, and I lift a hand and trace each swoop and curve.

And suddenly I realize my ring is light pink. I snap out of my trance and lift my hand close to my face, inspecting it. The raven is a bubblegum pink, like one you might see at a baby shower. I tilt my head and put my hand down. _What is that emotion anyways? _Discarding my book, I jump up and exit the common room, following the corridors down to my room. The door swishes open and I glide towards my dresser, where the pamphlet that came with the ring sits.

Pink: Honey, you're in love! This color signifies attraction to somebody you're interacting with. The brighter, the more head over heels.

The pamphlet slips out of my hand and lands gently on the ground, and I stare at it, the gears of my mind whirling as I try to process what was going on. Finally, I dismiss the thoughts, shaking my head. _These types of things were always wrong. I can't rely on them. _

_Right?_


	4. Chapter 3

mood ring 3! i hope you enjoy. i dont own teen titans, if i did the show would be going on forever.

* * *

She's avoiding me and I don't know why.

Ever since the day we talked in the living room she's been distant. Won't let me do anything for her, won't say hi to me, won't even look at me. And it's made the reality of my situation harsher.

I'm in love with her.

It's always been there, somewhere buried in my heart, and for some reason it just decided to come out.

Of course, with my luck, as soon as I realize this she stops talking to me.

_What did I do? _The question lingers in my mind for the next through days, always in the back of my head. But then again, I did break her mirror. I tell Cyborg but all he says is,

_ "Girls" _

I've even tried talking to her but all she does is shut me out.

She still wears her ring though. I'm so confused.

_ Girls. _

The alarm sounds around the tower, and I snap out my thoughts. I remain sitting for a second longer before springing up and rushing to gather in the common room. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are already there, looking slightly disheveled. Cyborg flicks open his arm and examines the scanner.

"Cinderblock." He says, shrugging his shoulders. Just then the main door swishes open and Raven comes gliding through. She doesn't look at me, instead just nodding to signify she's ready. Brows creased, Robin turns towards the door and we assemble behind him as he shouts, "Titans, GO!"

We make haste, arriving at the crime scene in 30 seconds. Already, Cinderblock has crushed some cars and street lamps. He's harmless really, just expensive. And tiresome.

Robin attacks first, nimbly weaving around Cinderblock's feet with a cord of wire while Starfire and Raven bombard him with everything from starbolts to rock. From the corner of my eye I can see Cyborg fire up his cannon and position his arm in the direction of Cinderblocks face and brace myself. The blast is powerful, blinding our villain for a couple seconds, but that is all I need. I quickly morph into a T-Rex and with a push, tip him over so he clumsily lands on his backside. He roars in anguish, peering down at his bound feet, before he grunts and rips the wire to shreds. I hear Cyborg swear under his breath as he dodges Cinderblock's foot and the monster gets to his feet. Out of nowhere, Robin jumps off a building and lands on Cinderblock's face, wielding his bo-staff. The villain growls again, swatting at his eyes frantically. Robin flips backwards, agilely avoiding the first attacks, but Cinderblock's hand catches his boot and Robin is flung off of Cinderblock, falling headfirst at the ground. I hear Starfire shout as she darts in, scooping Robin in her arm and flying out of Cinderblock's range.

Turning back to the problem in front of me, I morph into a bird and start to fly, twirling and dipping out and around Cinderblock's attack. Cars and pieces of rock fly towards him but he bats them off, laboriously taking steps forward and into the heart of the city. He raises a foot and before I can comprehend anything he has kicked Cyborg down the street and there is an awful screeching noise.

"Cyborg!" I yell, watching as he skids to a stop in front of an apartment building. Even with my magnified vision I can't quite make out if he's okay, but it looked like quite the hit-

Suddenly I'm being pushed out of the way. Slender hands move around my waist and my body lurches to the side. We slam onto the pavement, but it's not that painful.

At least, not as painful as being crushed under a hand where I was just standing.

I lie, slightly dazed and body aching, before I comprehend that Raven had left my side. The sound of battle rages around me and I sit up, rubbing my head. I see her darting around, a single figure against this huge monster, blasting it with balls of dark energy. Cinderblock spins around, roaring angrily, and Raven flies backwards and spreads out her arms. Immediately a black raven appears above her and swoops towards the advancing villain, passing through the center of him in a flash of energy.

The effect is immediate. Cinderblock freezes as the raven returns to my teammate, staring ahead with its arms outstretched. Then, piece-by-piece, the monster crumbles down into dust, collapsing into a pile of rubble on the street.

There is a long pause as Raven sinks to the ground, panting slightly. I take the time to gather my energy, gulping in lungful's of the musty air. I finally muster enough breath to call out to her.

"Raven!" I say, my voice hoarse, and her head snaps up. She rises off the ground and floats towards me, kneeling on the pavement next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, surveying my body, and I manage a nod. "Sorry I slammed you into the ground, I had to do something about Cinderblock." I wave away her concern with a toss of my hand.

"I'm fine. What matters is that you saved me." I say, smiling up at her. "Thanks." She glances at me and gives a small smile. I clear my throat. "You know, that's the first time you've talked to me all week." Raven's posture immediately straightens, her back elongating and eyes widening.

"I guess that's right."

"Why?" My question takes her by surprise and she takes a moment before answering.

"It's nothing." She says monotonously, breaking eye contact to peer around us. "When you feel able, can you check on Cyborg?" She peers down the street and I follow her gaze, watching as Cyborg twitches and sits up, moaning. "I'm going to go look for the rest of our team." Raven finishes quickly before departing, leaving me open-mouthed in her wake.

RAVEN POV

(A/N again with the POV change. what's wrong with me?)

I can feel him watching me as I leave. I know he's confused and hurt, but if I tell him that my mood ring said that I'm in love with him, he'll freak out.

A sigh escapes me as I reach into my robe, drawing out the Titan communicator and flicking it open. Static fills the screen, and I take a moment to compose myself before Starfire's communicator connects.

"Raven?" She says, her voice high pitched.

"Hi, Star."

"Are you all okay? Robin is fine and I am also fine but I heard a loud crash from down the street-"

"We're all okay, don't worry." I say soothingly. Starfire breathes a sigh of relief. "Let's meet back at the tower, okay?" She nods, then the communicator goes blank. I snap the device closed and turn towards the tower. As I levitate off the ground and head home, I resist the urge to peek at my ring, scared of what it shows.


	5. Chapter 4

hi guys! chapter 4, here we go. thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. i love you all. this chapter isnt one of my favorites, but i feel its necessary for the character and plot development. i hope you enjoy regardless!

* * *

RAVEN POV

I shoot upwards, my body rigid and eyes wide. Images of chaos and pain flash through my mind and for a moment I think it is all real and then I feel the tangled sheets between my legs and the cool air of my room. My heartbeat slows.

Bringing a hand to my face, I wipe away the sweat and slowly lower myself back to bed. I reach under my neck and lift my cropped hair to lay splayed across my pillow and take a deep comforting breath.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...

I need some tea.

One again I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, stretching them before propping myself up. The walk to the kitchen is short and uneventful, and as I pass each of my teammates rooms I pause to put a hand on their door and remind myself they are safe.

I silently move around, opening cupboards and boiling water. The cupboard is jam packed with my assortments of beverages but I select Star's tea, a nice herbal blend.

The tea is ready in a very short while. Steam drifts upward from my cup and I take a deep breath, inhaling the bitter scent that has become so comforting. I wrap my hands around the warm mug, and am about to leave when I hear a quiet snore. It drifts over to me from the living room couch, a silly thing that would have usually made me smile slightly. I make my way over to the sleeping figure and sigh as I see Beast Boy sprawled over the couch, legs splayed and mouth open and drooling. The thought of helping him crosses my mind, but as I watch him snore on, I conclude that he is quite content and turn to leave.

"Raaaaven?" Beast Boy mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. I cautiously face him again to see his eyes partway open and arms out stretched. "Is that you?" Setting my tea down on the table, I take a step forward.

"Yes, Beast Boy." I say gently. He rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn.

"What time is it?" I shrug.

"Late." He groans, and drops his legs to the ground.

"I need to get back to my room." He mumbles, sluggishly standing up and teetering on his two legs. Beast Boy balances for a couple seconds before succumbing back to sleep and falling on the couch again. I let out a sigh and move towards him, placing my hands on his chest and shaking him.

"Come on, Beast Boy, we have to go." I say gently, and his eyes pop open again. He doesn't say anything as I help him up, just groans a little and wraps his arms around my waist. I ignore the blush rising to my cheeks and take a step forward, bringing the sleepy boy with me. We struggle down the corridor, me struggling under his added weight and him still half in dream world. Finally, I spot his door and move towards it, force it open, and collapse on his bed with Beast Boy still clinging on to me. I lie there for a couple seconds before I realize where I am and attempt to pry his fingers from my arm and waist. He simply squirms and his grip tightens.

"No, don't leave me." Beast Boy murmurs, nuzzling his face into the pillow. My entire body floods red as he says this, and after a minute of waiting I struggle out of his arms, ignoring my body's cry of anguish at the loss of heat and comfort. I somehow slid onto the floor, quickly gathering myself and standing. Beast Boy seems not to notice, simply bringing his arms around himself. In the darkness of his room, he looks like a normal teenage boy.

After taking a final look, exit the room in an embarrassed hurry. Quickly finding my room, I shut the door behind me and climb into bed. The sheets are still warm from when I left them before and I melt into my bed, letting feelings of relaxation wash over my body. I feel myself unwind.

But the butterflies in my stomach do not cease, in fact they speed up and flutter their wings at the thought of Beast Boy. My brow creases as I bring a hand to my stomach in an effort to satiate the feelings.

_I can't possibly be attracted to him. We're so different. _

I close my eyes and squeeze them, reaching into my mind to try to contact Nevermore.

Nothing.

Sighing, I roll over and clutch the pillow next to me. _If he hadn't had broken that stupid mirror I wouldn't be going through this. _

_Would things have been the same if he hadn't? _

I catch myself wandering off again and shake my head frantically, messing up my hair.

_I can't let myself fall in love with him. It's reckless and dumb, and when I get my emotional powers back things can only get more dangerous. I can't fall in love with him, or anyone ever. Plus he made me forget my tea in the living room._

Satisfied, I push all other thoughts out of my head and fall into a meditative trance. I can feel sleep coming and taking over me.

The last image on my mind before slumber is my mood ring, no longer a soft pink but a glowing one.

* * *

sorry the chapter is super short!


	6. Chapter 5

i present to you, part one of the finale! you've made it this far! thank you so much for sticking with me on this ride, i love all of you so much. hope you enjoy. i dont own teen titans!

* * *

Raven hasn't come out of her room since this morning, when she came for a quick breakfast and then promptly left. Not even a word. Throughout the day I have wondered if I should go to her door and knock and talk to her and thank her for bringing me back last night but something always stops me. Perhaps it was the "Please leave me alone" sign she erected outside her door.

But nobody can hide forever, and by 7pm Robin was at her door, requesting she come to dinner. Though Raven agreed, she wasn't happy about it and that is how we ended sitting around the dining table in silence, feigning interest in the plates before us rather than each other. I keep my eyes downcast, fighting the urge to glance around the table. Starfire clears her throat.

"Friends," She says slowly, the word weighted with doubt. "How was your day?" You can hear the relief in Robin's voice as he immediately jumps into the conversation.

"Very productive. I completed some paper work and drafted out a new training schedule." He says, leaning back in his chair, and I can feel the tension subside slightly.

"That is wondrous! How about you, friend Cyborg?" Starfire questions, a smile growing on her face. He shrugs.

"Good, until you mentioned that new schedule." Cyborg replies, gesturing to Robin. "I'm willing to bet there's at least 2 more early-morning training session on there." He is met with silence from Robin, and Cyborg groans earnestly.

"More?" I prompt, and Robin slowly nods.

"3."

"Nooo!" Cyborg and I cry out, and I drop my head to rest on my plate. Robin smirks and takes a big bite of penne.

"You have to do the things you have to do!" Starfire exclaims, clearly proud at her use of the expression. I send an askance to Raven, sitting diagonal from me at the table. She quietly picks away at her food, taking small bites as she ignores the conversations.

"Yeah, and I have to do my video games!" I reply, not taking my eyes off Raven. If she hears my comment, she choses to ignore it while Cyborg obnoxiously laughs. Robin immediately launches into a quick lecture about how training was more important than video games, and I lean back in my chair, tuning him out. Normally Raven would've made some sort of snarky remark at my gaming habit, but she sits wordlessly, playing with her food and sipping her tea with no expression. I realize Robin has stopped talking and turn to look at him.

"I know, I was just joking." I say with a crooked smile, reaching over and punching him in the shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I turn my attention to focus on Raven. "So how's your day been Rae-"

Suddenly, she rises, her chair squeaking as she pushes it back. My mouth closes before I am done speaking and we all look up at her, expecting a reason.

"I'm...done eating." Raven says monotonously and pauses, then turns to leave.

"Before you go," Robin interjects, and she stops and faces us again, irritation written clear on her pale face. "Mind telling us what's wrong?" Her brow creases.

"I'm fine." She insists, and Robin gives her a look.

"You know you can trust us with anything." He says sternly, and Raven tenses.

"I know. I'm _fine_." Raven almost spits out the words, and she tugs her cloak so it falls over her face.

"I'm always here to talk-"

"Just leave me alone." Raven snaps, the words hissing from between her teeth. The tension snaps back into the room, pressing me so tightly that I don't dare breathe. She stands there for a couple seconds, her eyes closed, before she abruptly turns and darts out of the kitchen.

Everything is still for a long while after she leaves. _Should I go check on her?_

I rise, and all eyes turn to me.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I say, and they pause before Robin starts to nods slowly. I leave my plate on the table, food untouched, and leave the room.

* * *

WOO CLIFFHANGER

the next chapter is the last one! are you guys excited? i know i am. sorry this one is a tad short!


	7. Chapter 6

wow, the last chapter of my first chapter story. thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story, or even viewed it. it means so much to me. i really hope you enjoy this final chapter (and think its rewarding)

* * *

I find her on the rooftop, hood down, legs dangling over the edge of the building. Her gaze remains on the horizon as I quietly make my way over to her, taking precaution not to sit too close. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I let myself watch her. Her violet eyes sparkle with the evening light, though they hold little emotion, and the color-streaked sky casts gorgeous hues on her pale skin.

She is glowing.

A gust of wind suddenly crosses the roof, blowing a strand of her blue hair out of place. Her hand quickly moves to straighten it, but I am already there, tucking her locks behind her ear. Quickly bringing my hand back to my side, I feel my body flood with heat and I mentally smack myself. _You aren't her boyfriend, you can't just do that._

A slight blush graces her cheeks as she brings her eyes from the horizon to look at me, a mixture of puzzlement and irritation on her face. I force a small laugh.

"So, Rae-Rae," I say quietly.

"Raven-" She corrects coldly, but I continue.

"Why don't you wear your ring anymore?" I gesture to her clasped hand resting on her lap. I can tell she's surprised by my question, but promptly answers.

"It didn't work." My eyes widen. I bring a hand to my hair, ruffling it around.

"What do you mean?"

"The emotions it showed me were wrong." Behind her monotonous voice, I can distinctly make out tones of disappointment.

"Impossible." I shake my head. "I asked Jinx to put a spell on it so it was accurate." Raven's face doesn't change as she regards me.

"I suppose the spell didn't work. The emotions shown were wrong." She repeats, looking back at the horizon. I feel confusion well up inside me. _I got Raven a gift that doesn't work? _I shake my head and turn to say something when I see she is lost in thought again and shut my mouth. A little pause elapses and we sit together, in completely separate worlds. At last, she speaks.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody lately." She says quietly and I glance at her, surprised.

"Hey, it's fine." I reply, but she waves off my comment.

"No it isn't okay. I can't just go off ignoring people at random times and get away with it," Raven continues. "It wasn't your fault. I was just having... an internal conflict." Her ending is hesitant, and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I say, and she finally turns to me and looks straight into my eyes.

"Okay." She says simply and we watch each other for a couple seconds before she blushes an even deeper shade of crimson and glances away.

"So, um, I find it kind of hard to believe my amazing present doesn't work. Can I see it?" I say for lack of a better subject. With a small snort she brings it out of the pocket of her robe, and tosses me the ring. I examine it before cautiously sliding it onto my pinky finger. The ring immediately glows an obnoxious bubble-gum pink with swirls of indigo. Cocking an eyebrow, I raise my eyes to Ravens.

"That's exactly what it says for me." Raven says, gaze on the ring. She shakes her head, letting her close-cropped hair fall over her face once again.

"What does it mean?" I question, slipping off the ring and rolling it around in the palm of my hand. An exasperated sigh escapes Raven's lips as she answers.

"It means that you're in love." The words are blunt. A rush of blood shoots up to my cheeks and, despite the cool evening temperature, I start to sweat.

"Oh." I manage to get out. She nods.

"I told you it didn't work. I'm not in love, and I'm pretty sure you're not in love, so it has to be wrong." Raven states, reaching over and plucking the ring out of my palm. I continue to watch her as she stares at it, before slowly putting it back on her finger. There is a pause before I speak.

"I'm not so sure about that." I murmur, and Raven turns to look at me with an eyebrow arched. "I mean, I think… but… yeah." Embarrassment floods my body. Way to go, Beast Boy. Smooth ending.

"Beast Boy, we're friends, right?" Raven asks, her voice void of emotion.

"Yeah, duh," I reply without hesitation. She sighs, obviously holding back a snide comment over my answer. "You're my closest friend here!"

"Even more than Cyborg?" I nod vigorously. "Then why haven't I heard anything about this girl? If I had control of my empathetic powers I'm sure I would have sensed something but…this is pretty big news. You haven't liked, let alone loved, anybody since…" She hesitates, but I give her the thumbs-up sign to continue. "The point is, this girl has got to be a huge part of your life. And you haven't said a word about it. Either you don't trust me or you're surprisingly secretive and mysterious." I let out a small laugh, placing my hand on her shoulder again. She doesn't immediately shrug it off, like I expect, but instead turns to face me.

"You've not exactly been in the greatest mood lately." I point out, and she blows out a puff of air and raises a hand to her temples.

"Yeah, okay," She admits. "But... I feel better now. The fresh air has done me well." I laugh, agitated.

"Well, I can't tell you now either." I choke out. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Um, I'm just nervous."

"Because? Beast Boy, if you think I'm going to judge you then you're completely wrong. I let you go after Terra for God's sake, and I wasn't getting good vibes from her-" I cut her off.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Shaking my head with disapproval, I shoot a teasing smile her way. "You are my best friend. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I know that you would never judge me, and the same goes for me." Raven's forehead creases with confusion, and she peers up at me.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Raven murmurs, dropping her gaze to her lap. A slight grin spreads over my face, and I can feel my body tingle with nervousness as I slowly lean closer. "There's no reason to be nervous unless of course, that person was…" And she looks up. My green eyes gaze into her violet ones as I place my hand on the small of her back.

Now I don't need a mood ring to see her emotions. As I move to fill the space between us, I can hear her speak.

"Oh." She breathes, and is soon cut off by my lips on hers. Her shaking hands move to rest behind my neck and Raven pulls me closer as her lips move on mine. She tastes clean, like a fresh spring day.

So this is heaven.

All of a sudden the moment ends when she abruptly pulls away, leaving me breathless. I immediately brace myself, waiting for rejection or a lecture, but am met with a pause. Then she turns to me with a knowing smile on her face, shaking her head softly.

"My emotions are going to give me hell for this when I get back to Nevermore." Raven says, and I laugh loudly, letting the sound echo into the night.

"Don't worry about the future. Focus on the now." I say, gently kissing her once more.

And we sit silently in the cool night, our faces illuminated by the light of the stars and the glow of her ring that started it all.

~~the end~~

* * *

yay! we did it! happy? if you guys what an epilouge im sure i can think of something, just post a review or message me and ill do my best. once again, thanks so much!


End file.
